


Get Burr A Date™

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Burramy - Freeform, Burrmads, F/F, F/M, Hamburr, I hate it tho, I wrote this like 5 months ago, Is that what it's even called, It's just been sitting in my docs, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Theoburr, enjoy, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Alexander Hamilton attempts to get Aaron Burr a date to prom, (and succeeds).





	

Alt title: Alex and Aaron fail at absolutely everything

 

_“That's a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens.”_

 

 

It is mid-day at the Burr residence, wind billows in the bright red curtains that are in Aaron Burr’s room. Sat, on the plain blue bed, is Alexander Hamilton and Aaron himself. Alex is holding a paper in his hands, creasing the corner over and over again, nervously.

“Look, all I'm saying is-” Alex cuts off with a sigh.

“You want me to do your homework for you.”

“In essence, yes.” Alex says with a curt nod of his head. He holds up the paper, the title read _History of South American Imports._

“Why in the world would I help you cheat, Hamilton?” Aaron asks, seemingly miffed.

“Hey! I thought we were best friends!” Alex nudges his shoulder. “We help each other, right?” 

“Not with cheating!”

“Okay, but, listen to me,” Alex runs a hand through his slick hair, “Prom is next week, correct?”

Aaron gives Alex an odd look, “...Yes, why?”

Alex begins to bounce his knee, and shoves the paper into Aaron’s hands.

“Let's make a deal, you do my history assignment, and _I'll_ get you a date for prom!”

 

Now, Aaron Burr was what you would say, not the best at forming relationships. He hardly has any friends, save for Alex, who he barely manages to stand. A few acquaintances here and there, and of course, Theo, but none so strong headed and willing as Alexander.

So Burr sat for a minute, mulling over this new information in his head. Yeah, helping your friend cheat wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but getting a date for prom _would_ be quite nice. Notoriety, a chance to have fun and enjoy the night, and the allure of a possible future relationship was too much for Aaron to say no to.

“Alexander, that's a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens.”

**________________**

 

_“Well that went well.”_

 

Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton stand on the steps of Theodosia Provost's house, left in the dirt and heat of the Saturday sun, and the bang of the wooden front door.

Really, Aaron didn't know what to expect.

 

Initially, after their shoestring agreement and collaboration, they had planned to just call Theo and ask if she would go with Burr to prom, but it ended up being a bit more complicated than that. The first problem being Theodosia had not answered Aaron’s multiple calls, the second being Alex just _insisted_ that Aaron had to ask her in person. So they walked to her house, Aaron being a bit nervous and heady.

Alex is the one to knock on her door; it isn't the best presentation for asking for a date really. Aaron is in a dingy white polo with old blue jeans and flip-flops, Alex is wearing torn up sneakers, shorts, and this oddly tight tank top. Aaron isn't sure he’s comfortable with watching Alexander's arms waving about, having the tank top stretch in.. _interesting_ ways.

Aaron shakes his head, _Get back on track, you have an important question to ask._

 

“Hey! I’m coming! Just be patient.”

Theodosia yells from a window on the story above. Alex ceases knocking and turns to Aaron. 'Good luck.’ he mouths as Theodosia opens the door, her hand on her hip as she says “Hamilton? It's the middle of the day on a weekend, what are you-” She turns her head to look to the side. “Oh, Aaron.” 

Theo straightens out her skirt and gives Alex a side eye.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Well, my dear friend Burr,” He pats Aaron's shoulder, “Would like to know if you'd take his lonely ass to prom.”

Burt groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Sorry, but yes, would you go to prom with me Theo?”

Theodosia pauses for a moment, then says “Sorry Aaron, but I'm taken.”

Burr sputters.

“What?” He asks incredulously.

Theodosia smiles. “I’m taken, haven't you heard?”

“No??” A small part of Burr dies inside.

“I’m dating Angelica.”

Now it's Alexander's turn to sputter.

“Yeah. It might be hard for you two to process, but I am indeed, dating a Schuyler.”

Alex throws his hands into the air. “Can't you at least do this one thing? For your pal?”

She turns to Aaron. “Look, I'm sorry Aaron, but I like you more as a friend, no hard feelings?”

Aaron sighs, but gives a small smile, “Yeah, no hard feelings.”

“You’re just gonna leave it like that?!” Alex is panicking, he wants Aaron to get a date as soon as possible, this paper is due Monday.

“ _Goodbye,_ Alex.” Theodosia says haughtily, and she closes the door, albeit a bit hard.

“Well that went well.” Alexander says sarcastically, sighing.

“You know I can't just get dates at the drop of a hat.” Burr admonishes. Alex grumbles, then looks up, Aaron looks up too as he hears a knocking sound.

Then there, in the second story window, iss Theodosia. She says a muffled, “Sorry Burr.” Then closes the curtains.

“Great.” Aaron sighs.

**________________**

_“The fuck is wrong with you?!”_

 

“Right, so that's Theo off of the list, who’s next?” 

Aaron and Alex go back to Aaron’s house, and were again situated on the bed. Alex is holding a small sheet of paper with a few names scribbled onto it, the first one is crossed off.

“Don't hate me for this, but how about Jonathan Bellamy?”

“Wh-” Burr pauses for a moment. “What.“

“Y’know, tall, gay, and obnoxious?”

Burr smacks his hand on his forehead. “You mean _that_ Bellamy? He's clingy and weird as fuck, no way Alex, find someone else.” 

“Aaron, please, at least give him a chance, if not for you do it for me.”

Urgh, Alex could be so frustrating sometimes.

“ _Fine_ , but if this doesn't work I'm blaming you.”

Alex holds up his hands in innocence. “Hey, it’s not my problem that he's a bit creepy.”

“I think unsolicited dick pics go beyond 'a bit creepy’. ” Aaron comments as he cringes internally.

Alex laughs and claps Aaron on the shoulder. “At least you’re getting _some_ attention.”

Alex snatches Aaron’s phone from the bed and begins to text, while Aaron weakly protests.

Alex gets up from the bed and walks towards the door, “Come on Burr, I just texted Jon, he's at the ice cream parlour.”

“Unsolicited attention!” Aaron calls after him as he slings on his jacket and runs after him out the door.

 

**________________**

 

“One scoop of mint, 2 scoops of double chocolate chip, in a waffle cone.” Burr finishes ordering his cone and then sits down. Jon actually wasn't _at_ the ice cream parlour, he was just walking to it, unsurprisingly.

Alex taps Aaron's arm. “You ready?” 

“Not really, what if he makes a complete fool out if himself, therefore me?”

Alex gives him an unbelieving look, “Then I'll make a fool out of myself as well, you know you’re not alone in this.” 

“Uh-huh.” Aaron grumbles.

 

Just then, the door swings open.

 

“Burr! Heyyy!”

“Dear lord..” Aaron moans under his breath. He hides his face in his hands.

Jon saunters over to Alex and Aaron’s table, and plops himself down across from Aaron with a grin.

“So! How's my best buddy doing?” He chirrups in a screechy voice.

“Fine.” Aaron says through gritted teeth.

“Heard you gotta question for me,” Jon leans in a bit closer. “Lay it on me.”

Aaron scooted back as far as the booth seat would allow, squishing Alex in the process. Alex let's out a small 'oof’.

“Ooh! I see you’ve got Hamilton here as well!”

“Yeah, about that, I've actually gotta go so..” Alex tries to slide over Burr and escape Jonathan Bellamy hell, but alas, Burr iss sure as fuck not gonna suffer alone.

“Oh no you don't, you’re staying right here.” Aaron scoots closer to the window, trapping Alex between him and the glass.

“Fuck!” Alexander whispers, then a bit loudly, “Ah, okay, this is fine.”

Jon raises his eyebrows to almost comic proportions and asks “You sure you can stay here pal? I'm sure Aaron will let you out if you ask nicely.”

_Why._

“Oh Mr. Burr, could you ever be so kind as to let me go?” Alex pouts as he bats his eyelashes.

Aaron promptly smacks Alex’s head.

“I thought we were friends.” Alex mutters.

“Just shut up.” Aaron fixes him with a glare.

Aaron turns towards Jon, who is now looking a bit concerned.

“Uhm, look, I know this is without warning and what not, but I was wondering if you,” Burr sighs. “If you could go to prom with me.”

Jonathan is uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments, then breaks out in a huge smile. “I knew it! I knew you always liked me!”

“Wait no it’s not like that-” Aaron attempts to explain.

And that's when Jon thought it'd be a _great_ idea to lean across the table and kiss Aaron.

It is quick, cold, and really fucking unsettling.

Aaron jumps out of the booth seat and yells.

“The _fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

Poor Jon, he doesn't even have a clue.

“What? Aaron, I thought you liked me!”

“No! Jesus christ!” 

Aaron spits on the floor and grimaces. _Ugh_. It was going to take weeks to erase this moment from his head.

 

**________________**

 

Alex thought he was having a stroke.

One moment, he was sitting there, squished between Burr and the window, feeling a bit too warm and just wanting to _leave_ , and the next Jon is trying to attach himself to Burr's face.  
He tried to get up from the booth but tripped and landed face first on the floor.

“Shit!” Oh god, this was not going well at all. Alex felt his face burn on the cheap tile floor. Everybody in the ice cream parlor was staring _right at Alex_ , and it was uncomfortable to say the least.

“Aaron! A little help here?” he grunted.

Aaron stumbled over to Alex and managed to pick him up, and as he slumped Alex on his shoulder he spat out a curse at Bellamy. “Fuck off and never speak to me again you crusty barnacle.” Then he exited the ice cream parlor, leaving behind a broken man.

 

**________________**

 

“Well that went fan-fucking-tastic.” Alex exclaimed as he plopped down onto Aaron's bed. “What are we gonna do now?”

“Sit here and whine about it apparently.” Aaron huffed.  
“Well you did sorta get manhandled.” Alex says.  
Aaron gives Alex a sideways glance, then falls back on his bed, resting his head on his pillow.

“Basically, we’re both fucked.” Alex comments.  
“Good to know,” He makes a thumbs up, “Thanks for trying to help, though.” Aaron sits up and looks at Alex.  
“Well,” Alex rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “I’m kinda doing it more for myself than you.”  
“How surprising.”  
“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?”  
Aaron snorts, “Nothing, really.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, then Aaron speaks up.

“Alex?”  
“Hmm.”  
“How have you ever managed to make a relationship work?”

Alex pauses for a moment and thinks.

“I’ve never really made one work, it’s almost always been “I love you’s “ and “You’re cute's” and then we lose interest and it just.. ends. It's sort of mutual really.”

“So you've never really 'loved’ someone?”

“Once, you know Eliza Schuyler?”

“Of course.” Aaron nods.

“We dated for a couple of months, then I might've started to date Maria Reynolds.”

Aaron looks at Alex, “No shit?”  
“No shit.” Alex chuckles.

“It didn't work out well for either of us, and now I'm here; lonely and constantly sleep deprived.”

“Huh, sounds like me.” Aaron says, and they both laugh and lay back on the bed.

“Hey, still got that list?” Aaron asks.

Alex sits up, “I think so.” And he walks over to Aaron’s desk.

He shuffles through the papers on the desk for a minute, then picks up a piece of notepad paper with triumph, but then whispers “Oh no.”

“What's wrong?” Aaron asks.

“Uhm, nothing.” Alex quickly says as he crumples up the paper and tosses it to a trashcan, missing.

Alex makes a dash for the list, but Aaron is faster. Aaron quickly smooths out the paper and reads.

_list of people aaron can probably get the dickel with_  
_~~Theo~~ _  
_~~Angelica?~~ _  
_~~Bellamy??~~ _  
_Madison???_

_me (haha)_

Aaron chuckles, then looks at Alex.

Alex is curled up at the edge of Aaron’s bed, his face a red mess, he might of also been crying, but just a bit.

“Oh Alex.” Aaron says affectionately as he scoots next to him.

Alex sniffles, then laughs for a moment.

“Sorry, uhm, that was just a little joke, uh.. sorry.” he says as he looks away.

“No, it’s okay, you don't have to be sorry.” Aaron says. He tries to pat Alex on the shoulder but Alex shies away. “I’m fine don't worry.” Alex assures. Aaron gives him a disbelieving look but then laughs.

“What's so funny?” Alex says, sounding hurt.  
Aaron pauses to catch his breath, “Why in the _world_ would I date Jemmy?”  
“Why do you call him Jemmy?” Alex asks, raising his eyebrows.  
“Oh my god, shut up.”  
Alex smiles, “Make me.”

Alex can be really stupid sometimes, like the time he tried to get the entire school board replaced, or when he aggravated an angry duck, or any other various time in his life. But really, Alex, in this moment in time, would say this is the stupidest thing he's ever done.

Aaron pauses for a second, while Alex realizes his mistake.  
“Oh. My. God.” Alex mumbles into a pillow he grabbed off of Aaron's bed.

Aaron pats Alex on the back, then says, “You wouldn't mind if I took nap would you? We’ve kinda had a busy day.”

“Oh no not at all! I'll just go downstairs and hang out or something-”

“Nonsense,” Aaron tugs on Alex’s sleeve as he tries to get up.”You can stay here, if you want.” Aaron adds quickly.

“Oh, uhm..” Alex gingerly lays back on the bed.

“Just don't do anything stupid.”  
“I'm not sure if I can guarantee that.”  
Aaron grunts in response then rolls over to face the wall.

Alex twiddles his thumbs and picks at his nails for a bit, before Aaron speaks up again.

 

“Do, uhm, do you _actually_ have a… a crush on me?” Aaron asks bluntly.  
Alex sputters and flails his arms around for a moment before Aaron turns to face him, “You can be honest, I'm kinda curious.” Aaron confessed.

Alex is silent, then he whispers, “A little bit.”  
Aaron sits up and scoots closer to Alex.  
“Really?” He asks.  
Alex slowly nods.

Slowly, a bright smile breaks out on Aaron's face.

“Can I hug you?” He asks.

Alex mumbles a “Yes please,” And Aaron hesitantly wraps his arms around his waist.

“I uhm, kinda like you too.” Aaron says bashfully.

Alex retreats from the hug and looks absolutely ecstatic.

“Well, I mean, uhm, what do you.. do you want to..” Alex trails off.  
Aaron clasps Alex’s hands and smiles. “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you,”

Both boys smile widely.

Alex mumbles again, “would this mean that we, that we’re um-”

“...dating?”

“I-I guess..? Do you want to?”

Aaron thought for a moment, then said, “I think so.”

“Well then what do you wanna do now?” Alex asks timidly.

“I think I know,” Aaron says, then he leans forward, and kisses Alex.

It's slow, awkward, and a bit weird but Aaron is glad he did it. Alex twitches in surprise for a moment, but then slowly leans into the kiss. Aaron shifts his hands so that he’s holding Alex’s shoulder in one hand and touching the small of his back with the other. It’s a lot more nose bumping than kissing, really, but it works.

Aaron sits back and smiles at a flustered Alex, who is scrambling to form a sentence. “I, that was, uh, th-tha-.” Alexander Hamilton, speechless for once in his life.

 

Aaron supposes now he finally has a date for prom.

 

...

 

After a while of awkward talks and light kisses, Aaron reflects on the past day. Really now, it wasn't such a terrible, horrible idea in the first place, (Even if he still couldn't get the thought of Bellamy out of his head.) Aaron shudders, then feels Alex tapping his shoulder.

 

Alex sits back against the headboard of Aaron’s bed, “So does this mean you’ll do my paper for me now?”

 

Aaron chuckles and kisses Alex’s cheek, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy  
> Alrighty  
> So I've had this fic in my doc's for about 5 months and my hate for it has slowly grown over time, but my procrastinating ass has had enough so here it it. Feel free to give me a rip in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for any and all support!


End file.
